Love & Marriage
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Love story about the Professor and Ginger. Takes place after Castaway Pictures Presents.


The Professor paced in his hut in wonderment. How could anyone not recognize them in the film they made? How could they not see they were the passengers and crew of the S.S Minnow? At the very least they should have recognized Ginger. She's a famous movie star. Oh well. He supposed that was that. He had been so sure the movie would certainly get them rescued but alas there they are. Still isolated from the world on their little island. The door to the hut opened and Ginger stood in the doorway. She looked over the academic for a second or two before speaking. "Hi Professor." She greeted.

He turned to see her there. "Hello Ginger."

"You okay? You seemed awfully down before, you still upset about the movie?" She asked walking further inside the hut.

"I just don't understand." He said. "How could they not at least recognize you? Surely they would wonder where the film came from and when it was shot. It doesn't make any sense. It seemed like the perfect plan. I really thought I came up with a good idea to get us rescued from this island."

"Oh Professor you did." Ginger assured placing her hands on his shoulders. "I thought it was a wonderful idea. It was fun being in front of the camera again. I enjoyed it." She inched closer to him. "Besides something good did come out of it."

"Oh?" He asked turning his head to face her and being taken in by the look in her sparkling green eyes which he found very intriguing. "What would that be?"

"We got to kiss." Ginger grinned her lips at his ear. "It was one amazing kiss don't you think?"

The Professor wondered to himself if somehow the temperature had increased because he felt really hot all of a sudden. Maybe a heatwave had come over the island. A warm front perhaps. "Well it was interesting." He managed to say.

Ginger giggled at this. Leave it to the Professor to use that choice of word. "Do you think the people at the festival thought it romantic?" She asked her lips brushing lightly against his ear lobe.

The Professor was convinced there had to have been a sudden increase in the air temperature. He was starting to feel a little sweaty and it was the only explanation. "I think they most likely thought it was nice." He replied.

Ginger sighed a bit frustrated at his lack of picking up her signals. "Professor." She said. "You know that was the best love scene I ever did."

"It was?" He asked surprised.

She nodded her head. "I love how you pretended to not want to kiss me at first and made up that lame excuse about bacterial transfers. It made it more heated and real. You were so brilliant Professor." She said smiling her seductive smile at him. "I don't know what we would ever do without you. It was so sweet of you to want to make a movie just for me."

He looked at her perplexed. "For you?"

"You know how much I wanted to be in front of the camera again and you found a way to make it happen." She said her arms now around him. "It was wonderful of you to think of me."

The Professor wanted to tell her that it was not the case but stopped himself. The more he thought about it the more he realized Ginger was correct. He did do it for her. He knew she loved acting and what better way for her to perform for the camera again? She relished it. And he thought she looked radiant on film. She shined on the screen.

"Well I just thought….you being an actress and well you always said about how things were done in movies.."

Ginger pressed her lips to his and held him close. He circled his arms around her trim waist holding her tight. Ginger's fingers went to his shirt and she undid the buttons her hands slid across his exposed skin and she gently pushed him down on the bed. Her lips found his again and began kissing him with more passion. The Professor was unsure of what was going on but he did know he did not wish for it to end. He held her closer to him relishing in the love she was showering upon him. Truth was when they had kissed for the movie she had turned him on so much he could hardly stand it. It was one of the reasons he wouldn't let go of her. He wanted more. However they did finally come to their senses and the kiss came to a close. Now here she was again, ravishing him to the point where he thought he was going to lose his mind.

Ginger released her kiss and gazed upon the Professor. "I love you." She said. "If we do get rescued would you come live in Hollywood with me?" She asked.

"Live in Hollywood with you?" The Professor said stunned.

"Yes." Ginger said. "Would you?"

He gently pushed her away and sat up on the bed. "Ginger I…I don't think that would be appropriate."

"What do you mean? Don't you love me?" She asked tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ginger." He said taking a hold of her.

"You were going to make love to me without loving me." Ginger sobbed. "You just wanted something from me. Just like all the other men."

"Now hold on just a moment." The Professor said pulling her in closer. "I would never treat you like that. And I never said that I did not love you."

"You don't want to be with me in Hollywood." Ginger said tearfully. "You just want to use me for a good time on the island and then go on your merry way if we get rescued."

"I do not wish to use you for a good time." The Professor stated. "Ginger listen to me. I didn't mean it the way you thought. I just meant I did not think it would be appropriate for us to live together in the same dwelling without being married."

Ginger wiped her tears and looked at him bewildered. "What did you say?"

"I said I do not think we should live together if we are not married." He said. "In fact we really shouldn't have been doing what we were going to do without marriage."

"Huh?" Ginger said confused as ever.

"That kind of…activity." He said. "Leads to impregnation of a female. This is something that was meant to occur when one marries and is beginning their family. For us to partake in this without marriage would be inappropriate."

"What are you saying Professor?" Ginger asked.

"I am saying Ginger that I think it would be wise for us to enter matrimony. That is I would like to take you as my wife." He said as if he was offering a scientific solution to a complex problem.

Ginger giggled. Only the Professor could make a proposal like that sound so romantic. "Oh Professor." She said throwing her arm around him. "I would love you to take me as your wife." She kissed his lips.

"You would?" He asked.

"I would. How could a girl say no to a proposal like that." She grinned. " Darling kiss me."

He wrapped her back up in his arms and placed his lips against hers in a deep kiss.

Now here they were. They wedding night. The Professor felt a little awkward but at the same time excited about the idea of making love to Ginger. She certainly did not make it easy on him the past couple of weeks. It didn't need to be that long but Ginger said she was never engaged before and wanted to savor it. Besides she, Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann wanted to make this the best wedding ever. Ginger knew she couldn't have her actual Hollywood dream wedding but it was just as good. Tons of flowers and wreaths sewn together. Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann spending hours sewing the perfect gown for her to wear. The Professor carefully crafting rings from the gold found in the gold mine.

It was quite a ceremony. Ginger never looked so happy. She vowed she would be the best wife to him and would never in a thousand years leave him for anyone, not even Cary Grant. The kiss was something else. Skipper had just barely gotten out the You may kiss the bride before Ginger took it upon herself to kiss the groom. She wouldn't let go for quite awhile but the Professor did not mind. He enjoyed it.

The Professor sat down on the newly made double bed waiting for his bride. It was amazing to him how many nights he dreamed of this moment. Dreamed of holding Ginger in his arms and kissing her sweet lips. That dream was about to come true.

A curtain was drawn back and Ginger stood before him wearing a silky white negligee that was almost sheer. He gulped at he looked at her. To him she was a vision. A vision of beauty. "You look beautiful." He said. "Where…where did you get that…outfit?"

Ginger smiled at him. "I bought it in Hawaii." She replied. "I bought it with the hope that one day I would get to wear it on my wedding night."

"You did?" The Professor said not able to take his eyes away from her.

"Yes." Ginger said. "My plan was to return back home and find the perfect man to be my husband. Little did I know that God's plan was for me to find my dream man on the S.S. Minnow." She sauntered over to the bed sitting down next to him. She lifted her hand combing her fingers through his hair. "Little did I know that that handsome blue eyed man who looked so serious studying his notes for his book, would be the one meant for me." She brought her lips to his. "I love you."

She pushed him down on the bed and smiled her wicked smile. "Now Professor, there is no getting away from me this time. You aren't going to escape me a second time."

He gently touched her cheek. "I have no intention of making an escape."

Ginger captured his mouth is a deep passionate kiss and began to unbutton his white shirt. Her hands ran up and down his toned body and he delighted in her touch. The garment was then practically torn off and flung down to the floor. Ginger leaned back down placing kisses on his skin. The Professor laid there enjoying the love be lavished upon him. He wanted this for so long. Cherish this he would. Ginger paused her actions for a brief moment to unzip her husband and grin at the prize that had been concealed from her view. "Darling." She said. "I had no idea…." She said pleased with what she found. "I want it." She said as she leaned over him with heat in her eyes. "I want it…."

"It's yours." He replied hypnotized by that look in those emerald eyes. "All yours."

Ginger moved herself on her husband and began grinding against him. "Oh..God..Roy…" She moaned. "Oh yes…."

He got a wild look in his eyes seeing her erect nipples through her negligee. "Take it off." He commanded as he felt his lower body stiffen more. "Take it off."

Ginger grinned at him. "Professor! What you said!" She carefully kissed his lips and purred. "Why don't you take it off for me?"

Without needing any further encouragement, the Professor lifted the nightgown from her body and tossed it down to the floor. His eyes went wide at her near perfect round breasts. His hand reached over and placed itself on one. Ginger felt a thrill go up her spine. She lowered him back down and began moving against him. "Roy…Roy…" She groaned. "Oh…Oh yes…" She grinded faster against his body riding him hard. "Roy! Roy!"

"Ginger!" He cried not believing how good it felt. "Ginger…Ginger….Oh God!"

"Roy…Roy! Oh Roy darling! Oh…." Ginger called out. "Roy!" She cried out his name as a tidal wave of pleasure over took her and she collapsed on top of his body.

They both laid on the bed amazed at what just occurred. "Wow." Ginger said.

"Wow is right." The Professor said in agreement. "That was…amazing."

Ginger smiled at him. "You really thought so?"

"Yes I did." He said taking her back into his arms. "You are incredible my beautiful starlet. I love you." With that he climbed on top of her. "Now let me show you just how much."

Ginger moaned softly as he kissed her. His hand exploring every curve of her body. Going up her leg seeking out her intimate area. Ginger groaned her pleasure at his touch willing him to never cease. "Yes..oh yes….Yes…darling…" He brought her to the edge and just as Ginger was going to release her ecstasy , he moved his hard manhood inside her and she thought she was going to burst into flames. "Professor….Oh darling….Roy…Yes…Oh please don't stop….Yes…Darling…" Her fingers pressed into his flesh as he pumped into her. Ginger never felt this kind of passion before and was overwhelmed. No man ever loved her like this before. "Roy..Roy…I love you…darling….yes!" She cried out as her climax took over her body and she fell limp on the bed. She turned her head to her lover and cuddled up close to him. "Roy you are wonderful." She said. "That was heavenly."

"I thought it was pretty good myself." He said feeling pleased.

Ginger giggled. "Roy darling I love you." She lifted herself up and kissed his lips and then laid back down on the bed. "I want to stay here forever."

"My love I would love nothing more than to spend my life holding you in my arms." He said. "However as I mentioned before this kind of activity does lead to impregnation of a female. It is quite possible you may have become pregnant during this process."

Ginger grinned. "Well darling maybe we should do it again just to make sure.." She said tracing his chest with her finger.

"I think that is a very wise scientific decision." He said moving back on top of her. "You always want to be sure."

"I always said you were brilliant darling." Ginger cooed. "Kiss me."

"Gladly." The Professor said bringing his lips to hers.

Nine months later Ginger was laying on the bed of the hut holding the baby that Skipper and Gilligan helped deliver in her arms. She looked over at her husband and smiled. "Darling isn't she the sweetest baby girl you ever saw?"

"She most certainly is." He said. "Looks just like you. Red hair and all. I bet she will grow up to be like you in every way." He kissed the top of her head.

"Darling what do you think we should name her?" Ginger asked.

The Professor thought a minute. "I know. How about April? After the character you played in your first big movie role. We can all her April Ginger Hinkley."

"You want to give her my name?" Ginger said.

"Of course." He replied kissing her. "I want my daughter to carry on the name of her beautiful mother."

"Darling I love it." She said returning his kiss. "April is it."

She looked down at April and smiled. "You have a wonderful Daddy. I hope someday you get to meet a man as wonderful as he is." She gently kissed her daughter's head. "I love you. And Daddy loves you."

The others anxiously waited outside hoping they could see the baby. Ginger finally stated for them to come in and they all fussed over April. Mr. and Mrs. Howell vowed they would set up a trust fund for the little girl and teach her the finer things in life. Mary Ann thought she was so cute and said she bet she would grow up to be a famous movie star like her mother. Skipper declared her to be the sweetest angel and said he was going to make sure all boys were kept at a distance. Gilligan thought April was adorable and said he was certain she would be just like Ginger. Everyone congratulated the two and then left to give them alone time with their daughter.

Ginger looked at her daughter again and sighed. "Roy you think we will get rescued so that April can have a normal life?"

"I would love nothing more than to be able to return back home where we can give April everything she needs. However I do not think we can dwell on something that it out of our control. All we can do is give her the best life we can right here on this island. She will be surrounded by people who love her." He said. "Perhaps in time we will return home. We can always hope."

"Well no mater what I know I can get through it because I have you." She took her husband's hand. "As long as I have you I can face anything."

"Likewise." He said kissing her forehead.

The End.


End file.
